You're Not All Roses, But Neither Am I
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Meet twins Gemini and Kaida Arigro, newly orphaned. As their adoptive parents tell them, they go to Death City in hopes of finding their biological father-Who happens to work at the DWMA. What will happen when the two get attacked by Kishins, and the gang finds them? Warnings: OCs, language, sexual references, violence, bisexual female, and I think that's it...OCxTsubaki & OCxSoul
1. We Had to Start Somewhere

**A/N: Hey guys! So, from here on out, call me Mannie, or Lin Lin, if you still prefer. So, this is a story co-written by me and my best friend, whom I shall refer to as ****Atarashii (Author Two)! Warning, she wrote chapters one through seven, minus chapter two. Atarashii is pretty new to writing fanfiction, so no harsh anything! After chapter two, you'll see my writing again in chapter eight! So, don't expect my writing. I'll be writing more of the later chapters.**

**Warnings: Violence, blood, and I think language…Yeah, I think that's it. Oh, mentions of a bra, if you're that worried…Ah, religious talk?**

**Oh, and I wrote the first three sentences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it guys. C'mon, really?**

**Flames to burn Ryuk's apples. Bastard deserves it, but still! No! Flames!  
**

**I minorly edited this chapter. I could do more, but I thought that could be insulting.**

-Kaida's POV-

Her small body hit the wall with the force of the kick. There was a loud 'snap' that resounded throughout the vicinity. My twin screamed in pain, dropping to the cold floor unmoving.

"Gemini!" I screamed as I saw her body sink to the floor.

I was a hothead with anger issues and I hadn't "exploded" in months but I was _pissed off_! You hurt my family, I hurt you. I ran at the two kishin eggs who jumped us. They had just recently become kishin eggs so they still kind of looked like humans. They could still talk and walk like humans but in all reality they really were just kishin eggs.

"Oh sh- " One of the kishin eggs said as I ran but never finished due to the fact that I jump-kicked him into the brick wall. Then before the other could react, I punched him down to the ground next to his "friend" with all my might, consequentially breaking his jaw.

I then transformed my arm into a flame scythe and slashed them both with one blow. I ate the two souls and then realized my "explosion of emotions" and took deep breaths to calm down. I took one look at my twin sister, Gemini, and almost passed out.

The bone in her leg was sticking out and she looked like she was losing a lot of blood. I already knew that there was a very small chance that she was going to make it. I ran to her side and checked for a pulse on her unconscious body. Faint, but still there.

I had almost no layers since I never get cold, but I liked to stay decent so I couldn't take off any clothes to wrap her in...I looked around and see a dumpster and peered inside...Luckily, I found some salvageable clothing. I climbed inside and grabbed them and got out. I took off her bloody jacket and saw a huge gash on her stomach and my heart immediately sank down to my feet and felt like mush.

I ripped off the remaining clothing on her upper body until she was left in a bra. Sickened, I saw the wound was open and exceptionally bloody. I got the cleanest of the pile and wrapped it around her stomach. Then I got down to her leg and turned my head to throw up. I'd always hated blood and gore but ironically, I felt like I lived to dissect things. _Ugh! No time to sidetrack Kaida! Focus!_ After I threw up once more from the nauseating sights and smell, I saw where the bone broke, and quickly realized it was too dangerous to do anything-It was an open fracture, and moving the bone could puncture an artery or blood vessel. All the store and apartment lights were off and we were in a dark alley, so I kneow no one would be there to help. I was praying so hard right then. I knew my sister was agnostic but I had always been Christian (Mannie: Ah, I'm very agnostic. Atarashii is hardcore Cristian.). Right then the best thing to do was to walk around town (with her with me of course), look for help and pray harder. 'Come on Gemini! You have to be okay!' I kept thinking. 'You can't die on me I won't let you! Please Gemmi-chan! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! Please... don't die...' My thoughts were disrupted by a voice saying,

"Guys it really dark and quiet here, I don't know how to deal with this..."

And then one shouting, "COME ON GUYS THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT THIS LONG TO SHOW OFF HIS GREATNESS!"

Then another voice saying, "Black Star, shut up! The kishin eggs might here us! And besides, you're screaming isn't cool!"

"Soul, I don't even think there here anymore. Their soul wavelengths have vanished."

"Whatever Maka!" As the conversation played out I carefully ran towards the voices as I heard them getting louder. Then a different voice whisper-shouts,

"Shhh! You guys! I think I hear running!"

"You're right Tsubaki! I hear it too! Liz, Patty, weapon form now!"

"Right!" Two girl voices synchronize. And I realized that they might be able to help Gemini. '_Gemmi-chan__! I almost forgot about her! What a great sister I am!'_

"Help! Please, somebody, I need help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Who's there?" The voice that sounded like "Soul" asked. I finally found them. There was a girl with blonde pigtails in a school-girl's outfit, a boy with white spiky hair and a headband that read "Soul" on it, another boy with blue spiky hair with the Star-Clan tattoo on his right shoulder, a girl with a very long black pony tail and a beige dress, a boy in an almost suit with the shinigami lines of sanzu on the left side of his head, a girl with long brown hair in a cowgirls outfit, a shorter girl with short blonde hair in an identical outfit, and a boy with pink hair in a black outfit. They all heard me coming towards them and they turned around. They get one look at Gemmi-chan's bloody body in my arms and gasp.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Asked the pigtailed girl that sounded like the supposed "Maka." I told them that we had gotten jumped, which wasn't a complete lie. The Kishin eggs _had_ come out of nowhere. But Gemmi-chan taught me to lie to strangers. The people looked at us, some had looks of sadness, others with wide eyes and a few with pity.

"Come on, we have to take you to the hospital," Said one of the boys.

"Okay," I choked out. Tears were threatening to spill but I blinked them back. I can't cry. I _won't_ cry. I don't cry. Ever.

"Wait, what's your name?" Questioned the guy who sounded like "Soul."

"My name is Kagome." I said replied, another lie, but Gemini warned not to give my real name either.

"I'm Soul," Said the guy with the white hair.

"I'm Maka," Called pigtails.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR, SURPASSER OF GOD!" Shouted the boy from the Star-Clan.

"I'm Tsubaki," the girl with the black pony tail spoke quietly.

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty," Added the brown haired 'cowgirl' pointing to herself then her shorter self.

"I'm Crona," The pink haired boy confided.

"And I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." The apparent shinigami finished. So he's the shinigami's son huh? Gemmi-chan probably wouldn't like that I was trusting them…Oh my gosh! I didn't even know if she was alive still! '_Please Gemmi-Chan! Don't die!_' I checked her pulse... It was barely there but still there! There was still hope left!

"Hey... ummm... Not to be rude or anything, but do you guys have any faster way of transportation besides walking? I don't know if she's gonna make it if you don't..." I mumbled, tears once again bubbling. I blinked them back as Kid answered,

"I have a flying skateboard you can ride there."

"Thank you so much!" I squealed as I gave him as tight if a hug as I could with Gemmi-Chan in my arms, probably still suffocating him.

"I... can't... BREATHE!" He gasped.

"Oh... right... sorry... Ok let's GO!" I cried loudly, and Kid summoned his skateboard. I climbed on with Liz and Patty transforming into twin pistols. I was in the back, Gemmi-chan in one arm, and my other clinging onto Kid for dear life, and I was pleasantly surprised that he did not complain. Then we started flying really high and my grip got even tighter-if that was even possible- and I heard him gasp.

"Sorry! I'm _really_ afraid of heights!" I apologized, but still not loosening my grip.

"It's ok, but I wouldn't recommend looking down." He advised, but human nature demanded I do otherwise. I looked down and saw how high we really were.

"Ahhh!" I screamed burying my face into his back, my grip getting even tighter.

"Uh! This is gonna be a long ride..." I heard Kid manage to choke out in between cough attacks. I managed to loosen my grip a little and hear a "thank you" from Kid only to reply by nodding, my face still buried in his back praying that I don't fall off and that Gemmi-chan would be okay. The rest of the ride was silent as we flew our way through Death City.


	2. But Do You Understand How Hard This Is?

-Gemini's POV-

I awoke to sharp pains _everywhere._ I felt that I was moving; but definitely not walking. It was more like a car, but that still wasn't quite right…Silently, I decided to push that thought back as I whimpered, finally feeling the full force of my injuries. Wait, what injuries? What the hell happened? I thought back, Kaida and I have just arrived in Death City an hour ago when…I blanked. Trying harder, I remembered-Kishin eggs attacked us. I was down, leaving Kaida alone to fend for the both of us. I reviewed the fight, and stiffened when I saw that Kaida changed. I had told her not to, and she was officially going to get it.

I groaned weakly, and felt whoever holding me shift their position.

"Sis?" A quiet voice interrupted, and I smiled mentally-Kaida seemed to be okay, "Sis, are you awake?" I felt her breath gently whisper across my face, and she seemed to relax a million when I finally nodded. Softly, I open my eyes to a slit, and saw that there was a kid in suit in front of us. Riding a skateboard. That we were on. If it had been any other time, I would have freaked out, but the blood loss was getting to me.

"Wish…Wasn't…" I murmured, feeling the cold hands of Death grasping my shoulders. I shivered at the thought, and quickly decided that I was _not_ going to die, because screw whatever the fuck nature said, we just lost Mom and Dad, I wasn't leaving my twin alone.

"It'll be okay, Annabel. We'll be at the hospital in no time," The striped-hair dude looked back as he spoke, "You're sister really cares about you," He commented, and I couldn't really bring myself to care.

"H'sptl…" I choked out, and blood accompanied it. Kaida smiled,

"It's okay Annabel, we're almost there and then you'll be fine," I wondered briefly why the boy had called me Annabel before my chest swelled with pride. Kaida remembered what I taught her. You never, ever give your real name to a stranger if you can help it. I would have told her I was proud if it weren't the fact that, yeah, I was dying, and let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant experience so far. I was being reminded of the time Sei literally stabbed me in the back. It hurt like a bitch, and this was worse.

"Kid, it's right down there," A girl's voice sounded, and briefly I wondered where it had come from. I quickly threw that thought away as the landing jarred my wounds. I whined pitifully.

"Sorry. I'll inform the nurses, Kagome," The boy said, and his two guns glowed, and turned into busty women. Naturally. The taller one led the way in, while the shorter one stayed behind us. I wondered if it was to protect us. I shivered, it was dark and cold, and this stupid blood loss wasn't helping. When we walked in, I was immediately taken from my sister's arms, put on a gurney, and whisked away to an operating room where they promptly injected me with anesthesia.

* * *

I woke up to a bright white room. I blinked a few times. The sun was shining through a window, and I realized with a start that it was morning. Looking at all of the machines around me, I saw my vital signs seemed normal. Ha, I made it through surgery! I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed so I could get up, but soon realized it was in a cast, in a sling above the bed. I sighed, resigning to the fact that I was stuck to stay in the bed until further notice.

"Sis?" Kaida's voice penetrated my thoughts. A doctor was behind her. Mid-thirties, short auburn hair, bright green eyes (I'd have to say they were laurel green), about 5'7, probably weighed 137 pounds. Of course, that was just a guess. And who cared if my guesses were usually right? The doctor quickly walked to my bedside, clipboard in hand. Kaida sat on the bed next to me, and I was tempted to push her off, but decided against it. There was no reason, so why do it?

"So…Miss Kimiko. That is you last name, yes?" I nodded quickly, but that was a completely lie. I looked around the room disinterestedly, and spotted some tape. I cocked my head, staring at the roll intently. It shined in the light form the fixture on the ceiling. My left eye twitched, and I forced my right arm down with the left. This was _so_ not the time to think about…Frick, I don't want it…

"Miss Kimiko?"

"Please, call me Annabel," I smiled tiredly. She nodded, but I could tell by her look that she needed something more, "Doc? Anything ya need ta ask?"

"Kagome here filled out your paperwork. But, there seem to be a few things missing. I'd like you to answer a few questions," I nodded, wondering what the hell kind of mess my idiot twin had gotten us into. I looked at her, accusation in my eyes. Immediately, she looked away, but not before I saw guilt and pain that resided there. What the hell? What the fuck had made her look that way?

"Your legal guardians. Their names," The doctor looked at my eyes dead on. I had no answer. We were so _screwed!_

"They have no true legal guardians. Emancipated teens, and they go to the DWMA," The boy who had taken us here spoke. Admiration and gratitude piled up on top of each other, and I willed back the tears that were threatening to form. The doctor nodded, but didn't seem exactly happy about the answer.

"Sexual orientation?"

"What in the hell do you need to know that for?"

"We don't discriminate. We simply don't want to make comments that may offend you," She explained. I glared, swallowing nervously. There was a whole group of people in the room; The skateboard dude, his gun girls, a blonde chick, a dude with white-ish hair, one with blue hair, and girl with a long black ponytail, and a pink-haired what I thought was a male. I didn't know anyone in the room but my sister.

"Ah, fine. Bisexual, anything else?" Kaida closed her eyes and shook her head at my clipped, angry tone. It took a lot of self-restraint from bitch-slapping her.

"Pain on scale from one to ten?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Four. A lot of morphine you're giving me, Doc," She laughed, and I was pleasantly surprised. It was a smooth laugh, and her smile was wide and beautiful. I nodded to myself, congratulating myself for exposing her true personality. The doc ran her hand through her hair, and sighed.

"It's Korey Smith. My name. That's it, I suppose. And before you ask, I want to discharge you three days from now. Of course, if you want to sign out AMA, I can't stop you," She winked, "See ya." And like that she was gone. Well…What the hell was that? One minute she was the cold doctor, the next she was kind and beautiful, and after was cute and flirtatious. Well, at least she was attractive.

"Annabel?"

"What, Kagome?"

"I want to introduce you! Everyone, this is Annabel. Annabel these are…" She named me each person, who in turn gave their own welcoming. The last person she introduced was the girl with the long ponytail whose name was Tsubaki…What a beautiful name, no?

"H-hello, Annabel, it's very nice to meet you," Her shy, quiet voice sent my senses into overload. The hand that I shook was soft, and yet the grip was firm. I looked into her eyes and saw a stunning blue. I got lost in the depths for a second, but hastily sent my eyes to roam around the rest of her. Pale, rounded face, wide hips, large breasts, thin waist, long, thin legs, visually she was wondrous. And I had the feeling that her personality would send me to heaven. I went back to her eyes, and found that she had been looking me over as well. Our eyes met and stayed there.

"…Bel? Annabel, Tsubaki, what are you doing?" Maka's voice broke through our trance, and we looked away from each other, blushing heavily. Well shit. I had a feeling that Kaida was about to tease me. Why the fuck did I have to be right?

"Annabel and Tsubaki, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut the hell up!"


	3. I Can't Even Bear to Keep Up With You!

**A/N: Yo guys, it's the awesome me! And no, not Prussia (Though I would die of happiness if that suddenly happened), but Spamano Love Child/Mannie/Lin Lin! This chappie was by my dearest Atarashii! Tell her thank you in a review or PM(To my account, of course)!**

**Warnings: Gemini's mouth, Gemini's stupidity, Gemini's anger, slight violence, Kaida anger**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any music mentioned, or Soul Eater! And our OCs are not owned by us, we simply helped them be brought to the world.**

-Chapter 3-

-Kaida POV-

(5 day time skip!)

Gemmi-Chan and I were walking to the park. She's been checked out two days already, and she thought she could do whatever she wanted. She suddenly stopped walking on her crutches and announced,

"Hey, Kai-chan. I want to race," Of course I replied,

"Uh, how about no," I said with annoyance in my voice. "You have an open fracture! There is no way you are going to run let alone race right now!" She rolled her eyes, sighing. Out of nowhere she dropped her crutches and bolted in the direction of the park leaving me with my jaw down on the floor. I quickly contained the urge to explode right then and there, grabbing her crutches and running after her.

After I caught up with her all resistance disappeared and I screamed at the top of my lungs towering over her using the three-inch difference between us to my advantage,

"_Gemini Michelle Arigro! What the heck were you thinking running off, like that in your condition?!" _I screeched, pointing at her leg. She maintained her straight face and pointed behind my shoulder proclaiming,

"I see Soul." I whipped my whole body around in panic that somebody heard me say her real name revealing our _true _identity. Except, I saw no Soul. I turned around, confused and wanting to question Gemini, only to see that she was at the top of the hill, grinning like a complete idiot. I grabbed at her crutches once again and dashed after her. Once I reached the hill panting, my sight revealed her sitting on a bench with her laptop from her bag out on her lap. I stomped over to her, pissed.

"I'm looking for cheap motels since the one we were staying at kicked us out," She addressed my unasked question, not looking up from her computer.

"Wait, why did you get kicked out from your motel?" Queried a voice close behind me. I jumped about ten feet in the air (Yes, I am exaggerating), turned around, and punched whoever it was, not wasting a second to affirm their identity. I looked at my feet to see a curled up, groaning Black Star holding his stomach and cringing in pain.

"Black Star! Oh My God! Are you okay?" Tsubaki exclaimed, kneeling down to comfort him.

"Yeah Tsubaki I'm fine! A little girl like her couldn't take the great Black Star down!" He bellowed, now standing. That got me mad. I knew I was tall and I hated being called little. I never even liked being called 'Daddy's little girl' or 'Mommy's little girl.' Yeah, maybe it was ridiculous, because my older sister was much shorter than me and I had no true right to be talking, but…It was purely frustrating!

"_Hey!_ Who are you calling little? I have a good eight inches over you, you little shrimp! Go ahead call me little one more time and I'll shrink you down another eight inches or maybe even just a pile of mush you little-!" I screamed, lunging at him, only to be stopped by Gemini holding me back.

"Ka-Chan! Calm down! You don't want ta, well, _explode, _again!" She whispered furiously in my ear. I realized that I was on the verge of doing such, so I stood back, took deep breaths and eventually nodded, saying,

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah, okay," I looked up to see the 'gang' looking at me with either shocked or confused faces. I strode up to Black Star to apologize only to have him step back away from me and I donned a hurt expression. I took a couple steps back before turning around completely and running away. I ignored the shouts of my 'name' and ran a couple of blocks before climbing high in a tree, and curling in a ball. Snuggled into a few braches, I silently cried. I know I said I never cry, but that's a blatant lie… I never cry _in front of people,_ it what I really mean. Crying just shows them you're weak and they won't respect you, just pity you like your some helpless little child. In fact, I cry myself to sleep every night-silently of course, I don't want to worry Gemmi-Chan- thinking, _Why can't I just be normal? Why do I have to be such a hot-head? Why do I always have to chase people away?_

Maybe that alludes to as why I have always been so shy. I've chased so many people away so maybe it's just safer never to get close to people. That way it doesn't hurt when they leave… yeah… I had made up my mind. I'd just never get close to anyone ever again so it wouldn't hurt. Yeah… that's what would do. I continued to cry because I could and eventually let my mind sink into darkness as I put my headphones in low so I could sleep and cry and listen to music (List of the songs at end).

-Gemini's POV-

(Rewind a few hours right after Kaida was out of sight)

We continued to call after her and I eventually accepted that the infuriating bitch was not going to turn around. I slowly looked at everyone, before shooting a death glare at Black Star. Fear immediately washed over his face-yeah that's right, Mama got one scary glare;)- and I stared to walk over to him slowly _without _my crutches, using every cell in my body not to kill him right then and there. _No one messes with my family. _As I reached him I screamed,

"_What the hell is wrong with you? _Couldn't you see that she was fucking sorry? Couldn't you see the damned hurt on her face? Why did you have to back away all scared like the coward that you are, you bitch?" Then, all the fear in his face turned to anger as he shouted_,_

"Hey! I am the great Black Star! I am _not_ a coward! And if she didn't want us shocked or scared or whatever, then she shouldn't have exploded like that! I mean what's her problem? She might as well be a walking time bomb!" And that pissed me off. It had _never_ been her fault that she had anger issues! She had always been easily provoked-Ever since we were little! The only person she had yet to go off on was me and that's because we basically share each other's souls!

"_She was just having one of her moments! _She was already mad so why'd you have to go and make it worse for her? It's not her fault she's a sensitive sonofabitch! She was born that way! Can't you learn forgive and forget? She never means to say that shit, she just does and after she does it she immediately regrets it! Now she ran off to who knows where and I don't know when I'll see her next! Last time she ran away I didn't see her for _three fucking days_!"I shrieked, livid. At that point, everyone who was just standing the on the sidelines with a worried/concerned look on their faces, looked shocked.

"Then we have to go look for her and find her. Then when we _do _find her, Black Star here can _apologize," _Amended Liz. Black Star opened his mouth to object but Liz shut him up quickly.

"Okay, let's go everyone," Kid agreed, determination all throughout his voice.

"Wait, should we split up or go as a group?" Asked Soul.

"Let's split up, it will increase our chances of finding her," Answered Maka.

"Yeah, definitely," I approved, nodding.

"Okay, let's do groups of two. Black Star with Soul, Maka with Crona, Liz, Patty, and Kid, and Annabel and I," Asserted Tsubaki. A small smile crept across my face but I quickly wiped it off. I had to focus on my baby sister. I had to take care of her, because who else would? After we decided which way all of us were going, where we would meet up after one of us found her or at 10:00, and me telling them some of her favorite thongs (Mannie: Imma keep that typo because it's funny, but please _do _note it's supposed to be things) and places to go thinking it could help us in finding her, we split up to look for my sister.

Author #2 Note- Yeah there is two of us. Kaida is based on me and Gemini is based On Author #1, the one posting this- I literally listed songs off my iPod and I really recommend all these songs they are really good but if you do not like rock or dubstep DO NOT LISTEN! Have fun and enjoy the music! And thank you so much for reading! Love you all! Bye!

Author #1 Note-Duude, too many songs! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying so far, please read, review, favorite or follow me or the story. Both if you please! Thank you!

Here they are!:

This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson, My Understandings by Of Mice and Men, Prom Queen, Mirror by Lil' Wayne, If Everyone Cared by Nickleback, Secret by The Pierces, Arena by The Tributes, Sweet Sacrifice, Lithium and Cloud Nine by Evanescence, Mark My Words by For All Those Sleeping, That's What You Get, Misery Business and The Only Exception by Paramore, Wretched and Divine, The Legacy, In The End, Perfect Weapon, Youth and Whisky, Fallen Angels, Rebel Love Song, Coffin, Never Give In, by Black Veil Brides, and All Around Me by Flyleaf.


End file.
